


The Red Vest

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Series: Writing Rainbow Fills [5]
Category: Female Bullying Stock Photos, Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Dildos, F/F, Forced to perform cunnilingus, Gang Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: And all Sandra could do was cry.
Relationships: Bully/Bully/Bully/Victim
Series: Writing Rainbow Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763248
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	The Red Vest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).

“Look at me.”

Sandra couldn’t. She looked away, at the line of trees in the distance. Out the corner of her eye to either side of her she could see something indistinct but close, but very carefully chose not to focus on them. She squirmed and tried to break the hold Jessi and Winter had on her, but couldn’t. This was every nightmare she’d had since she transferred here brought to life.

“Look. At. Me.” Kia repeated, every word its own sentence. A pair of hands grasped the front of her shirt, bunching up material.

A third hand, must’ve been Jessi’s or Winter’s, grabbed her hair and pulled; a fourth, definitely Winter’s cupped her chin and made her turn her head forward. Against the hands holding her shirt, her heart was beating like a drum.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?” Kia asked, setting her jaw. “Teaching us a lesson?”

It seemed like a good idea at the time. Ever since the three of them had cornered her, intimidated her into doing their homework for them, Sandra had been trying to think of a way out. Bomb a few assignments, and they’d clearly stop, right? Hand them the wrong answers—they wouldn’t be able to tell.

Except they figured it out, somehow. That she was screwing them over.

“Were you trying to each us a lesson, Sandy?” Winter hissed in her ear. A hand yanked her hair.

Sandra nodded.

Kia grinned. “Good. Then you _get _being taught a lesson.”

Sandra screamed when Kia slid a hand underneath Sandra’s breast and copped a feel. “What was that deal we made? You do some favors for me, Jess, and Winter and we play nice with you?”

“Yeah, that’s it, Key…” Jessi said, tightening her grip on Sandra’s arm. “…she _begged _us for the deal, I think.”

She promised them everything when the first day of this new school, they cornered her in a bathroom, mentioning how she was so pretty. How they wanted to _welcome _her here. How she was even prettier when she was about to cry.

Sandra tried to kick Kia, only for her tormentor to back out of the way. Kia managed to grab one of Sandra’s flailing legs, holding it up. Jessi snaked her arms underneath Sandra’s, keeping them immobilized. Sandra struggled off kilter, accomplishing little more than being the subject of an almost tug-of-war between the two bullies, until Winter grabbed ahold of Sandra’s other leg.

The trio took Sandra to the ground, Jessi pinning her wrists to the ground above her head; while Winter straddled her lower legs. Kia straddled Sandra’s waist, running a hand up her belly. Kia’s free hand clamped down on Sandra’s mouth to suppress a squeal when she groped Sandra’s breast, squeezing it gently.

Sandra dried everything she could think of. She bucked her hips, tried to sit up. Her fingers flexed, trying to scratch Jessi with her nails. The held her fast, wrestled her arms behind her back. Jessi yelled “Hey, that’s my scarf!”

“You forgot to bring the rope, Jess.” Kia muttered. Sandra tried to thrash out of their grip. _Rope_? Against Jessi’s protestations that they were going to wreck it, Sandra felt something wide and soft wrapped around her wrists and tied very tight. Then she was flipped on her back, resting uncomfortably on her bound arms. The other girls pulled her vest down, off her shoulders while Kia continued to grope her.

Kia’s hand had reached Sandra’s neckline, finger’s tracing along her throat, then drifted underneath the collar of her shirt. Sandra uttered a rapid fire no against the hand over her mouth as Kia tugged, wincing as resistance suddenly ended with a tear. Kia dropped the strip of blue fabric on the grass, then grabbed onto the white undershirt.

“How many layers are you wearing?” Jessi muttered when Kia ripped the shirt off.

It was chilly that day.

Kia tore her third shirt off, and grinned. Cupping Sandra’s bra through her pink-and-white polka dotted bra, she commented “This is cute”

“Panties match?” Winter asked. “Betcha they do, Jess. C’mon, five bucks.”

“Sucker’s bet.” Jessi said, grabbing Sandra’s other breast, squeezing it more roughly than Kia.

“One way to find out.” Kia said, fumbling with Sandra’s jeans, unbuttoning and opening the fly, then pulling them down.

“Told you! Pay up!” Winter said, thrusting a hand out, palm skyward.

“I didn’t take the bet, Win.” Jessi said. “Hm… you do have nice taste in clothes, Sandy.”

“Aren’t you in the same gym class as her, Winter?” Kia asked. “I remember you talking about her in the locker rooms a few weeks ago.”

“So you knew for a fact…” Jessi grumbled.

“She shave down there?” Winter asked, changing the subject. “Always wondered, but never got a good enough look.”

Sandra did shave, and she quickly turned as red as her vest when Kia pulled her underwear down mid-thigh to confirm. “C’mon, Winter. Help me get her pants off. Gonna need to spread her legs”

Jessi straddled Sandra’s waist to keep her pinned, while the other two girls wrestled her boots off. Jessi didn’t even bother covering Sandra’s mouth as she pleaded, tried to apologize, swore. Her hands were occupied, shifting Sandra’s bra out of the way and playing with her breasts. She was a _lot _rougher than Kia. Sandra cried out as her nipples were pinched.

Then she cried out louder when somebody rubbed her bare crotch.

“Stop!”

“Sandy, we had a deal.” Winter called out. “You do our work for us and we play nice. You screwed us over, so it’s only fair we get to return the favor.”

“Shouldn’t have wasted time, should’ve cut to the chase first week she showed up here.” Jessi said. “She’s a _lot _more fun like this.”

Sandra slammed her eyes shut as Jessi continued to play with her breasts. She felt the finger tracing the length of her slit, once, twice, three times, before it slid her. She cringed. Earning a laugh from Jessi. She just tried to not react as skillful fingers went to work inside her. She felt lips against hers; she didn’t open her eyes to figure out who it was.

“Huh, thought she said she didn’t like girls.” Kia called out; sounded far away. That meant lips currently against hers were Winter’s. “Fucking getting her _soaked_.”

“Hm. Might not be a good lesson if she likes it too much.” Jessi commented.

“You wanted to skip right to this in the first place. If we have to give her another lesson down the line…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jessi said.

Sandra moaned when Kia’s fingers hit her _just _right. All three of the other girls commented about how fun this was. Kia picked up the pace, and to her horror, Sandra couldn’t stifle more groans, and couldn’t shut out the chorus of voices talking about her.

Suddenly, the fingers left her.

“Aw, I think he was getting into it.” Winter said, a hand stroking her face. “Lucky we came prepared.”

She heard rustling, a zipper being pulled. That and Winter’s comment made her take a look at Kia as she was kneeling at a messenger bag. Kia glanced at her and smiled as she pulled out a giant dildo. Sandra’s stomach dropped as she saw the toy, and shook her head. “You like cock, right, Sandra?”

“Please, stop.”

“Oh you see how wide her eyes are?” Jessi said, one hand leaving Sandra’s breast to tussle her hair. “She _wants _this.”

Sandra thrashed on the ground, Winter and Jessi holding her down. She bucked and thrashed while Kiap pressed the blunt head of the toy against her. Slick as she was, it went in easy—but she couldn’t stifle a cry as inch-by-inch it was shoved inside her, easily the biggest thing she’d ever had. With little fanfare, Kia began shoving the dildo in and out. Hands bound behind her with, there was nothing to do as the other girls pinched and slapped her, mauled her breasts and pulled her hair, all the while fucking her senseless.

“God, she’s loving it.” Winter said. “Wouldn’t have pegged her for a size queen.”

“Heh, pegged.” Jessi said, squeezing a breast hard.

“Yeah, too bad you left your strapon home with the rope.” Winter said. “…maybe later on…”

“Oh, _we’re _definitely doing this again.” Jessi said, and Sandra howled.

Kia was doing something with her free hand while fucking her with the dildo, and tears welled up in Sandra’s eyes. She didn’t _want _this. Didn’t want to cum for this, but as Kia kept at it, Sandra realized what she wanted never mattered.

They actually applauded, when she bucked and cried out and panted.

By the time she realized she was rolled onto her stomach, Kia was kicking her way out of her jeans. She sat on the grass, a few feet away. Jessi and Winter made Sandra crawl her way over to their leader, between her splayed-open legs. “Please, don’t make me… you’ve had your fun”

She was cut off by Kia grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her in, pressing Sandra’s face against her crotch. One or both of the others laid out a series of swats to her ass, each eliciting a muffled cry against Kia, who draped her legs over Sandra’s shoulders and crossed them at the ankle. “_You’ve _had your fun, Sandy… which I’m not sure you deserved. Now it’s your turn.”

She was trapped.

She felt a hand on her buttock, spreading her open, while Kia impatiently bucked her hips against Sandra’s closed mouth. Something cold and slick ran against her, before a finger rubbed her asshole. She shook her head as best she could before yelping a little when the finger forced its way in. She tensed.

Jessi laughed. “Gotta loosen up girl, relax. Dildo’s going in either way, better make it easy on yourself.”

Sandra thrashed ineffectually, whining as a second finger entered her ass. Tears ran down her cheeks, then down Kia’s thighs. Three fingers. Then nothing.

She _screamed _when the second dildo was pressed against her. She had not seen it, but it felt every bit as big as the one inside her already. Maybe bigger.

“Don’t be such a crybaby.” Winter chided. “You’ve got a cock up your cunt and your ass. That’s an average Tuesday for Jessi.”

“Fuck you.” Jessi said, clearly amused, before grunting a little. The dildo went deeper.

“Sandra.” Kia said, giving a tug to the fistful of hair she still gripped. Teary eyes looked up to meet hers. “The sooner you get me off, the sooner this stops. Understand?”

There was nothing to do. No way out. Nothing.

Sandra stuck her tongue out, against something warm and wet. She blanched at the taste. Taking a deep breath, she stuck her tongue out again. She’d done oral before… on guys. She had no clue what she was doing—the best analogy she could come up with was herself—and even then, that was using her fingers.

Trying to apply as much of that as she could, she felt herself redden when Kia noted her obvious inexperience. That apparently earned her a slap to the ass. Jessi had apparently gotten the second dildo as far inside Sandra as she cared to, with it staying still while someone began pulling the one inside her vagina out.

She tried to just ignore everything—the sounds they were making, the feel and taste of her tormentor on her tongue, the impatient drumming of fingers along the top of her skull. The sick feeling as something about how the dildo was being angled or how fingers were rubbing her while it was being thrust in and out.

And she couldn’t ignore any of it.

Kia was breathing a little heavier, and when Sandra looked up for a split second, she saw Kia using her free hand to grope her own breast. Then Sandra saw Kia staring down, their eyes meeting, and slammed her eyes shut. Kia’s legs tightened around Sandra, she let out clipped, hissing insults. She could _feel _the pressure.

And then all of a sudden, it left. Kia’s body tensed to a painful degree, the hand in her hair tugged, and then it all stopped. Kia relaxed, panting. “God. She’s a fast learner.”

“That’s why we wanted her to do our homework.” Jessi said, before slapping Sandra’s ass painfully hard. “That good though, huh?”

“Yeah.” Kia confirmed.

“Great. My turn next.” Winter said. Sandra’s eyes widened and she began to struggle again at that.

“Hey!” Jessi protested. “We agreed I got second turn!”

Winter’s response was to immediately let go of Sandra, who kicked and thrashed and tried to stand. Hands behind her back, sore as she was, Jessi still had to put more effort into holding her, now that the other two weren’t helping.

“You said...” Sandra began, finding _no _other words as she glared at Kia. One of Winter’s boots sailed overhead, while she hopped on one foot to remove the other.

“I said ‘get me off, we’ll let you go sooner’. Not that we’d let you go immediately” Kia said, getting to her feet and pulling her pants back up; Winter was accomplishing the reverse. “Wouldn’t be fair to leave my girls high and dry?”

“C’mon, Sandy.” Winter chided, finally aiding Jessi, in order to force Sandra onto her back again. Sandra onto her back. She straddled Sandra’s chest, before scooting herself forward. “Finish up and things’ll go let you go home. Hell, we might even go back to the original deal.”

“Maybe.” Jessi said. “This is way too much fun.”

They drove her home when they were done. Left on the curb wearing just her pants and red vest, every other stitch of clothing, Sandra was numbly aware of Jessi bringing up that they’d be picking her up for school tomorrow. They had a new deal to hammer out.

And all Sandra could do was cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a series of stock photos.
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/memes/comments/bbyeu2/google_have_some_weird_female_bullying_pics
> 
> To the requestor, picking this as your fandom was real fun, and I hope you enjoyed this. The image set presented a lot of options, both in terms of which image to base it on and what the tone was going to be--I hope you dug how I handled it. If you'd prefer a less serious, more smutty tone, let me know.


End file.
